


It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Draco Malfoy & Astoria Greengrass Friendship, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Rare Pairings, a very merry drarry christmas, day twenty-one of twenty-five, ginstoria is an amazing ship and it deserves more love okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day twenty one- harry and ginny look for gifts for their significant others, while draco and astoria do the same
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> day twenty-one of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

“Ginny, I need your help,” pleaded Harry into the phone, “Christmas is in a week and I still have no idea what to get Draco!”

It was true. Christmas was in just a week, and despite the fact that Harry had been trying to come up with the perfect gift idea for Merlin knows how long, he was still coming up short. So, in a last moment panic, Harry decided to call Ginny for help. After all, the woman was one of his best friends and like a sister to him, and not to mention that she was dating Astoria Greengrass- who was one of Draco’s best friends.

“I honestly wish I could help you Harry,” came Ginny’s voice over the phone, “but funnily enough I was just going to call you to ask for help myself. I still have no idea what to get Astoria for Christmas.”

Harry let out a frustrated sigh, “Great,” he said bitterly, “I guess we’re both screwed then, huh?”

A snort could be heard from Ginny, before she spoke up again, “I mean, not necessarily…” she trailed off.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re free this Saturday, right?” she asked, to which Harry replied that he was, “Great, so I was thinking that we could go on a bit of a shopping spree on Saturday, and hopefully we’ll be able to find some stuff for Draco and Astoria there.”

Harry let out a sigh of relief, “You’re a lifesaver, Gin.”

“Of course I am,”

Smirking in amusement Harry said goodbye to Ginny, and hung up the phone. Perfect. He now at least had a plan. The only problem was the actual gift itself. What did one get for someone who had virtually everything under the sun? Hopefully Harry would be able to figure that out on Saturday.

But, unbeknownst to both Harry and Ginny a similar conversation was taking place between Draco and Astoria. The two had decided to go out for a quick bite to eat together, as they sometimes did. While waiting for their food to arrive Astoria brought up the problem of getting Ginny a gift. “I just don’t know what to get her, y’know?” said the woman, “I mean we’ve only been dating a little over a year and a half, but I love her a lot and what to get her the perfect gift.”

“I know what you mean,” said Draco, “I don’t know what to get Harry for Christmas either.”

The two friends sat in silence for a few moments before Astoria spoke up again, “We could look for gifts together, you know…” she said thoughtfully, “Make a day out of it. I’m sure we’ll find something if we spent all day looking.”

“Really?” asked Draco in shock, “You really think that’ll work?”

“Of course!” said Astoria with a smile, “What about Saturday? Does that work for you?”

Draco nodded in reply. The two friends then shifted their conversation to other topics, but both still had thoughts of Christmas presents looming in the back of their minds for the rest of their meal.

A few days later, Saturday finally arrived. All four people made some excuse to their significant other as to why they were heading out. Ginny told Astoria that her team had suddenly scheduled a meet-up for some reason, while Astoria told her girlfriend that she had some business to attend to at work. Harry said that he and Ron had planned something for the day, while Draco mentioned something about Pansy needing help with some odd job or another. Surprisingly, neither party questioned the other and everyone was able to meet up where they had planned. With Ginny and Harry starting in muggle London, and Draco and Astoria in Diagon Alley.

The rest of the day was spent shopping in a combination of muggle and wizarding London for both parties, each just narrowly avoiding the other. It was a crazy day for all four people, and everyone was exhausted by the time they had arrived at their respective doors. But, thankfully everyone had found a gift that they were sure their significant other would absolutely love.

It was Christmas morning when Ginny and Astoria exchanged their gifts for each other, each girl buzzing with excitement. They were both immensely proud of the gifts they had picked out for the other. Ginny went first, and she ended up unwrapping a beautiful new broom- the newest on the market. “Thank you,” she said sincerely for her girlfriend before embracing the dark-haired woman into a hug.

She then set her broom aside and grabbed Astoria’s gift, handing it to her. “Merry Christmas,” said Ginny with a smile as Astoria accepted the wrapped package.

Astoria slowly and carefully unwrapped her gift, upon opening the gift she smiled brightly. Inside was a pottery wheel and a few large blocks of clay. She had recently expressed an interest in starting pottery, but just wasn’t sure how to start. “I even bought you a few lessons too,” said Ginny sheepishly.

“Thank you, Ginny, thank you. It’s perfect,” said Astoria before pulling the redhead into a passionate kiss.

At about the same time Harry and Draco were giving their gifts to each other. Both men sat on the sofa in their living room, each with the gift for the other in their hand. “Here you go, Harry,” said Draco as he held out the gift for Harry to take.

Harry gently set his gift for Draco to the side and gratefully accepted his own gift from Draco. He quickly unwrapped it, wrapping paper flying everyone- but he didn’t seem to notice. Upon his first glance it looked like Draco had just gotten Harry several books, but after he looked a bit closer he discovered they weren't just any books. They were books all on baking, filled with recipes for various different desserts- both magical and muggle. Over the past few months Harry had been recently really into baking, but none of his creations ever turned out well.

“I hope you like them,” said Draco, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“I love them,” replied Harry, who then set down the books before handing Draco his gift, “here, open yours.”

Draco took the gift out of Harry’s hands and opened it, finding a collection of various potion supplies inside. By the looks of it there were a lot of them in there, many of which were quite expensive. “I- thank you, Harry,” Draco said sincerely, “you have no idea how much this means to me.”

The two then met gazes, and Draco pulled Harry closer to him, so that their lips were touching. “Merry Christmas,” whispered Draco against Harry’s lips.

“Merry Christmas,” replied Harry with a smile before kissing Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day twenty-two!


End file.
